memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lieutenant Ayala
Now we're even, since you never got one either. ;) Schrei 02:52, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) ---- Where do I nominate you for adminship, you're the only person who ever contributes :P State of the Wiki Whoops! I never closed this place down! Actually, I'm not sure I even can. Hey, I'm Chops, and I created this Wikicity. I stopped adding to this Wiki when I joined the Star Trek Novel Encyclopedia Group. I am currently involved with converting the information they have gathered into a wiki format. I encourage you to join us, since we already have a leg up so far as content goes. There is one significant difference: STNEG so far has prefered that contributors try to gather as much information from a single book, whereas here there is little structure. However, it seems that you have started to do that anyway, with Articles of the Federation. I don't think we've covered that one yet, so you're welcome to bring along what you've done. It's quality work, and I've been meaning to show the others how a wiki is meant to be used. However if you prefer, I can make you an Admin here and you can forge ahead yourself. I'll warn you that it gets a bit lonely. --Chops 22:22, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Lieutenant Ayala, I hereby grant you the rank of sysop, with all the ranks and privilages thereof. =P Seriously though, I am glad to know that *someone* is continuing this thing. At the moment, my project has been put on hold because the Yahoo people want to edit the old-fashioned way, and *then* add it too the wiki. If it turns out theat they won't even help *add* the information, I'll be back here in a flash. In the meantime, good luck! --Chops 20:38, 23 Aug 2005 (UTC) (P.S. The members you see are for the entire Wikicities network. I've only seen about two other members add info, and they were here today, gone tomorrow.) * So - I suppose I should have asked this before doing anything on here, but...is this still an active project? Because if it is, I would love to help out. I own and have read somewhere on the order of 200 non-canon books and, basially, am looking for a good reason to re-read several of them. Posting stuff here would certainly provide that reason -- but I wanted to make sure that this place will be around awhile :) DukeEgr93 19:48, 9 July 2006 (UTC) State of the Wiki 2006 I have seen from the previous State of the Wiki discussion that a lot has changed over the past year, with a lot more users, and a more viable database with nearly 6,000 articles. Definitely a boost from what existed when I stumbled on the wiki in April. Administrator and Maintenance Issues But I still have some concerns about the state of the wiki. As mentioned on a recent discussion on Memory Alpha concerning the administrator issues. I know that following that discussion that you came over and deleted images and performed maintenance that was much needed. But obviously one administrator can't watch over the wiki at all times, and so spammers and vandals are allowed to persist. For example, we have had an image of an ass on the wiki since Monday, and the vandal was allowed to put the image on several articles. Obviously we can revert the changes that were made, but can't ban the vandal so could return at any time. And the image of the ass is still on the wiki. I believe the best option would be to set up a vote for a new administrator(s) that could then aid you in making sure that the wiki was as well as guarded as other wiki's such as Memory Alpha. Site Name, Logo, and New Blood My other issues with the wiki, is the overall look of it. 8of5, Ensign Fridan, and myself have spent a while creating uniform templates and navigation templates to improve the look of the wiki, and I believe that we have succeeded greatly. But I think we have to look at the issue of the wiki's name and logo. For over 12 months, the name of Memory Beta has been suggested and approved by multiple users, and I feel that it would be a good time to execute that change. A good logo for the wiki would be the logo below, and the basis of the colors that we have used to tie into the templates and navigation boxes. Another issue that should be addressed is the issue of drawing in new members who could work with us to greatly improve the wiki. At the moment we have a core group of members who have done great work with the wiki, but as there is only around 10 of us to contribute articles, we could be here forever. Also we all have our own particular favorites to contribute to, I believe if we were to start advertising the wiki we could increase our members and the coverage that they could provide. Memory Alpha has achieved this brilliantly, through advertising on Trek related sites, but also through word of mouth and the books themselves. The forewards of several recent novels have stated they would like to thank the contributors of Memory Alpha for the information that they have used in their novel. I would like to see Memory Beta name-dropped in a book. Thank you for noting my concerns. I am not some random moaner, I just care deeply about the wiki and wish to see it become an excellent companion to Memory Alpha and become the ultimate resource for the Expanded Universe of novels and games.--The doctor 09:48, 22 September 2006 (UTC) New Administrator? While your around, I just wondered if it was possible to make Emperorkalan a new administrator, as he has been voted so. Thanks :-). --The Doctor 23:07, 28 January 2007 (UTC) :K, should be done. Sorry, didn't know how to make someone an admin. - Lieutenant Ayala 23:59, 28 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for doing this as myself and 8of5 only have admin level rights so to my knowledge we can't create new admins and do important things. I don't know if it is possible for you to grant us beauracratic rights or whether Chops has to do it? :::Presuming that worked, there. Would have done so way back, but I've never used that feature before. - Lieutenant Ayala 00:13, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Thanks for doing this for us. I think its worked ok. :-). --The Doctor 00:16, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Joins in: Thanks, I now have X-ray vision and can out-run a bullet, fun! -- 8of5 00:27, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Is that why my "recent changes" view has changed a little, with those blue triangles and the appearance of a "block user" function?--Emperorkalan 00:38, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::When taking Sysop, if you experience dizziness, or see blue triangles, please consult your doctor. - Lieutenant Ayala 00:49, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Medical Reference Manual *Thanks for uploading the images, they're really informative. Did you scan them directly from the manual onto your computer? Or did you get them from a website? If so could you please provide the address of the site? -- Jaster 07:24, 4 February 2007 (UTC) ::I've been scanning them, all except the Vulcan internal anatomy which I found on a website a year or so ago. Since I haven't had much time to edit various wiki's lately, I'm trying to get as many images as I can up now so people at least have the material on Memory Beta. - Lieutenant Ayala 17:20, 4 February 2007 (UTC) New Logo Can I upload a new clear background logo? ----From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Any of the admins should be able to upload to a protected image (such as Image:Wiki.png,) or you could upload a clear-background logo and I'll replace it. I just tried to edit the logo really quick, and it leaves an unseemly white outline. If this doesn't work (I expect it should) I can unprotect the image for you to upload it, then reprotect it again. As such an important image though, it should be protected when possible to prevent vandals. - Lieutenant Ayala 00:06, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::The logo can be found here. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:24, 17 July 2008 (UTC) a situation Hello, I'm dropping you a line because I'm running into a roadblock as an administrator, one that I feel could use help from other administrators because it is getting out of hand and seems to be a problem that only I have. user:seventy has been abusive and rude to me since February 2007 -- as a new user I created some articles that he didn't like, and he began a tirade against me when I asked that he discuss it with me and recommended that new users get communication regarding problems with their articles rather than rudeness. Since then, I feel his contributions have been appreciable, and fairly well-rounded -- although when the community makes suggestions to him, he gets defensive. I'm starting to think that he only gets really rude when I personally deal with him, however, so I'm asking for guidance for what to do next. As an admin, I'm supposed to make suggestions about articles that need cleanup and changes based on site policy, which all users are welcome to suggest changes to. But as a person, I feel like I can no longer deal with his terrible attitude after being continuously insulted by him. Please keep this in mind in case I call on other admins to come between our discussions. -- Captain MKB 02:30, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Request for review I would like to request a review of CaptainMike's performance as an Administrator of this site. It is as if he deliberately sets out to antagonize others so that he can use his powers for his own amusement. http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.7.251.235#Behavior http://startrek.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:75.7.251.235#Attitude In case he tries to silence me again, If you want to talk about this I will be at http://bureauofstrangephenomena.yuku.com/directory or http://xat.com/chat/room/42335983/ 16:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) STO Hi Ayala, good to see you around again! For future reference when adding data from STO we have a template ( ) for citing the individual missions the information comes from. I've identified "The Ultimate Klingon" as the mission Ghee P'Trell comes from, is that correct as far as you know? --8of5 20:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) molecular structure of cordrazine 5 and 6 bonds to carbon??? Would you like for me to contribute?